


Tethers

by Duo (veridian)



Category: Akame ga Kill
Genre: Gen, Like huge spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridian/pseuds/Duo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susanoo doesn't understand why people enjoy his company so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tethers

Susanoo has never questioned his role in the world. He is a weapon created by humans to be used by humans, and when those skills aren't necessary he has a plethora of others to fall back on. They--and he--are designed with human comfort in mind. His expectation, upon his awakening, is that the house chores will be assigned to him as usual when Night Raid isn't out hunting.

And, to an extent, they are, but to the same extent, they aren't. Because he isn't ever the only one doing them.

Tatsumi always helps with the dishes, even going through great personal risk to slide plates out from Leone's face after she falls asleep, sated with food and alcohol. Mein has a sharp eye for not only targets but dust, frequently tidying up difficult to reach spots when she has nothing better to do. Akame is a great help in the kitchen, not to mention with the food supply itself. Each member of Night Raid contributes in their own ways.

It is, in a word, confusing. When given a tool designed for housekeeping, they continue to do the housekeeping themselves, despite many of them expressing disdain or resentment whenever Najenda suggests they clean their personal quarters. What's more, they seem to enjoy his company even when he has nothing to do, constantly speaking to him about whatever's on their mind. It's something Susanoo appreciates, but doesn't understand.

He confronts Tatsumi about it one day as he helps to clean up after a meal. "You don't need to do this, you know. You can just leave all the cleaning to me."

Tatsumi looks up, seemingly shocked at the notion. "I can't just let you clean up after all of us! It's not even your mess. But Sis won't stick around and clean up after herself..." He begins muttering darkly, and Susanoo decides it would be wise to continue the conversation before it takes a turn for the violent. Leone does have excellent hearing, after all.

"Cleaning up after all of you is my job. I'm designed for it." He says it matter-of-factly, but Tatsumi's face falls.

There's a quiet clinking sound as he sets the plates he's holding on the table. "Suu...what do you think people are designed for?"

Susanoo shakes his head. "Humans aren't designed."

"I didn't ask about humans, I asked about people!" Tatsumi has a stubborn expression on his face as he continues, "You're a person too, Suu. Even if you're a teigu, you're like the cool older brother, you know? We need you around because otherwise it's just me and Rabac, and neither of us are very cool at all. I mean, if you like doing chores, then that's...weird, but it's okay. Just don't say things like 'I was designed to do it'."

Out of respect for Tatsumi's request, Susanoo doesn't argue back. He and the rest of Night Raid are all very strange, unlike the people he worked for in the past. He had always been treated as a teigu back then, and it had been the natural order of things. But Night Raid has always treated him as an equal, and he doesn't understand why.

Just as he begins to voice his confusion, Mein calls for Tatsumi. She needs him to reach a book on a shelf, evidently. Tatsumi scampers off with her after a quick apology and a promise to help out more after the next meal, leaving Susanoo alone with his thoughts and a pile of dirty dishes.

Teigu can't love. Teigu, even biological types, can't experience a lot of things that come naturally to humans. But Susanoo thinks, upon reflection, perhaps this is the closest to friendship--or maybe even family--a teigu has ever had. The cool older brother, huh...? He doesn't really get it, but maybe he'll try that out sometime.

Maybe after next week's mission.

**Author's Note:**

> guess what "next week's mission" is. hahahahahaha we will only have cool onii-chan susanoo in our dreams. prayer circle for all akame ga kill fans we all need it. dishwasher?? YES.


End file.
